


Old days under the red star

by Moonlight_Uni



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Blood, Explicit Language, Gen, Gun Violence, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Interrogation, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Multi, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Other, Past Violence, Roleplay Logs, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Uni/pseuds/Moonlight_Uni





	Old days under the red star

Old days under the red star |

— Warnings for violence, strong language and situations of an adult nature —

Bucky was about three seconds away from being shot when he finally managed to pull out his own weapon and take aim. He fired off a succession of rounds from the Steyr slung to his hip wishing he'd have used the Walther instead but knowing had he done so; likely now this adventure would become an epitaph very quickly. It was just too far for his arm to reach at the time. He rolled over, through broken asphalt and sprung to his feet chasing after his defector at an unrelenting pace. 

His target dragged their chase into a dark alleyway and directly up ahead the ship yard which had a submarine in the dry dock for maintenance. Bucky reloaded the Steyr's magazine with ammunition from the pocket and picked up pace. The target, a young man from Germany had quite a pace on him and even Bucky had a job keeping up with him. Seconds later, after the soldier had reloaded his weapon, the man he was chasing slid to a violent halt in the dirt path and spun around to face him.

Bucky slipped, almost, and after a few well placed curses in the only tongue he let himself use, launched himself at the man. In the fray Bucky dropped his gun and it lands in a pile of gravel several yards away from him because of the force generated by his bionic arm which he uses to pin the German man to the ground. 

His target flinched underneath the weight of Bucky pinning him down in the dirt and Bucky made quick work of making sure his man could not move. Reason why he'd been so intent on catching this one because this was the soldier's first outing alone under /their/ control. He'd been told it was 1946 and though he knew war was over the Russians were still fighting on the underground, seeking out and culling off their growing list of undesirables.

Bucky himself was so deep under their control he didn't know one country from the next. For all he knew he could have been just about anywhere but taking into account the dock yard he suspected somewhere in Northern Europe, Netherlands perhaps. Fact was he didn't know. All they cared about was him bringing his target down. 

The mercenary took a breath and pushed his weight down into the younger man's arms to pin him deeper into the dirt. He had his own way of negotiation with these people. Bucky used his right to take a blade from his opposite thigh and brought it, blade first to the man's throat. He watch intensely as the German lad squirms out, arching his neck away from Bucky's blade and sweating with hitched anxiety.

Behind his mask Bucky wore a near sinful grin and tilted the blade up against his target's jugular, now feeling the scrape of wind pipe grating up to the hilt of the blade. A low growl rose up and he leaned in close, mouth hovering up next to the man's jaw.

"You've got five seconds" he warns the man in a disgusting attempt to get him to talk but he knew the guy wouldn't. This one had nothing left except a way out and Bucky was just going to lead him there. The soldier was acutely aware of what training the amateur spy below him had previously had and their ways of getting out. German or otherwise most only gave themselves one option.

The German spat vile strings of profanity at Bucky the moment he'd heard his ultimatum from the soldier crushing into his chest. In his gut there was no getting out of this alive. His swearing ceased and even as the blade from Bucky's weapon pressed ever more dangerously into the arch of his windpipe he managed what he wanted to do.

Bucky's target, a man of no fixed address and several identities, managed to flick his tongue to the back of his jaw. There he flicked off the protective cap covering a parcel of cyanide under a false tooth. His eyes widened looking up at Bucky like he actually had the upper hand. Biting into the cap took mere seconds then after foaming at the mouth, struggling to breathe the man convulsed and died right there in the dirt.

Bucky slid his blade backwards along the man's skin, slicing it open and letting his blood weep out down his neck and stain his grubby shirt. He shook his head because that was his first target and he'd lost him but he had not known the man had a get out clause. The soldier looked up as he got up to his feet scouting out somewhere to dump his evidence.

Not too far from him was the dry dock itself with muddy water pooling in the basin around the propeller of a naval submarine. Bucky grunted and dragged the now dead weight of his deceased target by the scruff of his shirt and lugged him over the edge into the dry dock. The man arched out owing to how Bucky had hauled him and landed stomach first onto the lowest blade of the propeller mechanism. He watched how it cut into the man, almost but not quite disemboweling him. 

Bucky turned his back on the scene and tracked his way back through the dirt, bent down once to retrieve the dropped gun from the dirt and walked away. He knew what was in line for him next; they'd wash his mind out and he'd never remember the life he took or why he'd even been sent on this mission like it wasn't worth anything at all.

Like all soldiers he was trainable but like no other he was used over and over again, rinsed out and made to live another day with fractured memories and a trail of blood in the darkness.


End file.
